


Dinner & Friends:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, & Danny invites Jerry over for dinner, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Dinner & Friends:

*Summary: Steve, & Danny invites Jerry over for dinner, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Special Consultant Jerry Ortega was beyond tired, & pissed, It was a bad day all around. Especially when Aaron Wright was involved, He swore to himself, that he would catch the bastard, & make him pay for what he did to Toast, & for using Five-O as a way to escape.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that the computer tech was taking this personally, & he wants him to relax. So, He invited him to dinner, where he would be surrounded by love ones, instead of being alone. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s Partner, & lover, insisted too, that the portly friendly man comes home with his lover too.

 

Jerry didn’t realize that the blond was making a feast, & he told the tech genius to make himself comfortable, as Steve went to make dessert for the evening. The Big Man felt like he was at home, Cause he was welcomed by the couple.

 

When he sat down at dinner, & relaxed for awhile, They filled in the loudmouth detective on what he missed, & when Steve told his lover about Jerry punching Aaron Wright on the floor. Danny was impressed by him.

 

“Damn, Jerry, Remind me never to get on your bad side,” He said with a chuckle, & serves them the chocolate lava cake, that the former seal had made, & they ate in silence, til the silence was broken by one of them.

 

They made out a plan, so Aaron Wright never knew what hit him. Jerry felt better, & Danny said with a kiss to the Five-O Commander, “He will be okay”, Steve nodded, & said, “You’re right”, as they made out right then, & there. They did cleanup, & walked upstairs to their bedroom, so they can get ready for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
